Explosive
by Dari Hope
Summary: Traducción - Cuando Severus se comporta mal en casa de los Weasleys, Harry decide darle una lección


Holi! Ésta es una traducción autorizada de **_Explosive_** escrito por _**Aeternum**_ , el link estará en mi perfil c:

Advertencias: contenido sexual explicito.

Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos.

Disfrute su lectura c:

* * *

 _BOOM._

Harry se puso en pie con su varita afuera antes de que las ventanas dejaran de traquetear. Fue sólo la risa silenciosa de Arthur detrás de él lo que le impidió salir corriendo del cobertizo en pánico.

"Son sólo fuegos artificiales, Harry. Teddy y Hugo probablemente han estado molestando a George por ellos toda la noche."

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo tímidamente. "Bien. Que estúpido de mi parte. Debería estar acostumbrado a las explosiones aquí a estas alturas."

Arthur sólo sonrió comprensivamente. "Vamos a disfrutar el espectáculo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Dejaron el cobertizo juntos, todos pensaron en la adquisición Muggle más nueva de Arthur – un control remoto – olvidada ante un show de fuegos artificiales realmente impresionante. Toda la familia Weasley se había reunido en el jardín de la Madriguera en pequeños grupos, cada rostro mirando hacia el cielo.

Bien. Casi todos los rostros.

Al otro lado del jardín, Harry vio a George agachado en el suelo, encendiendo otro cohete, con Teddy y Hugo alentándolo entusiasmados detrás de él.

Y alejándose de los tres, sonriendo firmemente en su lugar, estaba Severus. Harry cruzó el patio y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Severus.

"Interrumpiste mi conversación con Arthur." Le susurró al oído.

"Estaba aburrido." Respondió Severus sin remordimiento.

Harry se colocó detrás de Severus y lo abrazó, apoyando la barbilla en uno de sus hombros mientras miraba el espectáculo. "Así que la solución natural fueron los explosivos, ¿cierto?" Preguntó.

"Eso nos permitirá marcharnos después de que termine la pirotecnia sin que ofendas a ninguno de los pelirrojos reunidos." Dijo Severus.

"Pagarás por esto cuando lleguemos a casa." Prometió Harry.

"Si usted insiste, señor." Respondió Severus.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado por eso. Severus sólo lo llamaba "señor" cuando quería jugar. La mente de Harry comenzó a maquinar de inmediato, una docena de imágenes diferentes revolotearon a través de ella – imágenes que no deseaba tener en presencia de una docena de Weasleys, muchas gracias.

Y luego Severus apretó sus caderas, presionando su culo contra la entrepierna de Harry y _frotándose_.

"¡Para!" Siseó Harry, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se había dado cuenta.

Severus repitió el movimiento. "Parame."

Harry entrecerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al bolsillo. No sacó su varita, solo apuntó a Severus a través de sus pantalones.

Severus se calmó de inmediato cuando sintió que el encantamiento de lubricación lo golpeaba. "¿Qué estás – _oh_ "

Le tocó a Harry sonreír cuando conjuró un dildo en el agujero recién preparado de Severus. Esperó un momento, permitiendo que Severus se ajustara a su circunferencia, luego movió su varita minuciosamente, haciendo que el dildo latiera.

Una explosión particularmente fuerte sonó en ese momento, enmascarando el gemido de Severus. Harry lo sintió, sin embargo, y movió su varita nuevamente por si acaso.

"Harry..."

"Tú empezaste esto." Susurró Harry. "¿Estás dudando?"

"No... señor." Dijo Severus.

El uso repetido de la palabra "señor" provocó una idea en el cerebro de Harry. Su escena para la noche ya estaba elegida, Harry observó el resto de los fuegos artificiales con decidida malicia, ansioso por llevarse a Severus a casa.

Finalmente, la última explosión se desvaneció en el cielo, dejando el jardín en la oscuridad. Sobre el sonido de los chicos que comenzaban a quejarse, Harry agarró a Severus de la mano y lo arrastró hacia sus anfitriones para despedirse.

"¿Estás bien, Severus? Pareces un poco sonrojado." Dijo Molly. "No es por algo que comiste, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no." Dijo Severus con rigidez.

"Si es el estómago molestándote –"

"Estará bien." Interrumpió Harry. "Me ocuparé de él en casa."

Molly todavía parecía preocupada, pero asintió. "Llámanos por Floo si necesitan algo."

"Eso será bastante innecesario. Gracias por la cena." Dijo Severus, luego arrastró a Harry por el sendero del jardín.

"¡Ron, te veré a ti y a Rose para el partido de Quidditch el miércoles!" Gritó Harry por encima de su hombro.

Unos segundos más tarde se habían aparecido en su propio jardín. Severus inmediatamente comenzó a marchar hacia la puerta – tan bien como podía marchar con un dildo alojado en su trasero, de todos modos – pero Harry lo detuvo con un firme agarre en su codo.

"¿Y a dónde crees que vas?" Preguntó Harry con su voz más seria.

"Al dormitorio " Dijo Severus.

Harry levantó una ceja. "¿Al dormitorio? No sé lo que los otros profesores han hecho por aquí, pero no doy detenciones en mi habitación, Señor Snape."

Los ojos de Severus brillaron cuando se dio cuenta. "Lo siento, profesor."

"Sígueme." Ordenó Harry.

Condujo a Severus dentro de la casa hasta el sótano, al laboratorio de pociones de Severus.

"Párese frente a mi escritorio, señor Snape."

Harry cerró la puerta, girando la vieja llave con un satisfactorio sonido de clic. Se volvió y vio a Severus parado frente a su escritorio, moviéndose inquieto sobre sus pies. Harry sabía que era porque el dildo latía contra su próstata, pero sirvió para hacer que Severus pareciera un estudiante esperando nerviosamente el castigo. Solo faltaba una cosa...

Harry conjuró una corbata escarlata y dorada y la anudó holgadamente alrededor del cuello de Severus. Éste miró hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido, pero prudentemente se abstuvo de mencionar la elección de colores.

"Ahora, señor Snape. Se comportó terriblemente esta noche, ¿no cree?

"Sí, señor." Dijo Severus en voz baja.

"De hecho, no creo que fregar calderos sea un castigo suficiente para usted..." reflexionó Harry. "Quítese la túnica y los pantalones."

"¿Señor?"

"Tiene razón; quítese la ropa interior, también." Dijo Harry.

Severus hizo lo que le ordenaron. Pronto estaba sólo con su camisa y la corbata de Gryffindor. Harry sonrió cuando vio la base del dildo acurrucado entre las nalgas de Severus.

Convirtió sus facciones en un ceño fruncido. "¿Qué es esto, señor Snape?"

Severus gruñó suavemente cuando Harry presionó suavemente el dildo. "Un dildo, señor."

Harry agarró la base y comenzó a retorcerla. "Ya veo. ¿Es por eso que se comportó mal durante la clase? ¿Esto le distraía? ¿Le excita? ¿Presionando su próstata y poniéndole tan duro que no pudo concentrarse en mi lección?

"Sí, señor." Severus jadeó.

"¿Por qué lo llevaba? ¿Para quién se estaba preparando?"

"Para usted, señor."

Harry soltó el dildo y caminó para pararse frente a Severus, ignorando la erección que goteaba hacia él. "Tú pequeña puta". ¿Estaba esperando que le aprobara más fácilmente si me daba su trasero? _Es_ la única forma en que obtendría buenas notas en Pociones, supongo... "

Severus lo miró por eso. Harry tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar sonreír.

"¿Seguramente usted sabe que confraternizar con un miembro del personal está prohibido? Tendré que castigarle por eso también." Dijo Harry, alejándose del escritorio. "Inclínese y coloque sus manos en el extremo del escritorio."

Severus lo hizo, haciendo que su camisa subiera por su espalda para revelar la parte superior de sus nalgas. Harry casi se acercó para acariciarlas, pero retiró su mano a tiempo. No rompería la caracterización ahora. En cambio, conjuró un látigo delgado. Lo movió por el aire unas cuantas veces para probarlo.

"Señor Snape, contará cada golpe. Si pierde uno, comenzamos de nuevo. Si se mueve, comenzamos de nuevo. ¿Entiende?"

Severus flexionó sus dedos sobre el escritorio y asintió. "Sí señor."

Harry se ajustó los pantalones y agitó el látigo. ¡Golpe!

"¡Uno, señor!"

¡Golpe!

"¡Dos, señor!"

A los diez, Harry se detuvo y bajó su brazo. El culo de Severus tenía diez líneas rojas brillantes surcándolo, contrastando maravillosamente con su piel pálida. Se estremeció cuando Harry trazó una de ellas con la punta del látigo, pero por lo demás no se movió. Harry transfiguró el látigo en una paleta de cuero.

"Eso fue por comportarse mal en clase. Esto es por pensar que podría seducir a un profesor." Dijo Harry, luego giró la paleta.

Severus gruñó de sorpresa cuando sintió el golpe sólido de la paleta y no el golpe más agudo del látigo que había estado esperando. "¡Ah! ¡Uno, señor! "

Para cuando Harry terminó, el culo entero de Severus era de un rojo apagado, roto por el rojo brillante de las marcas del látigo. Dejó caer la paleta y ahuecó una nalga en cada mano, sintiendo su calor. Severus siseó bruscamente pero aún no se movió.

"Muy bien, señor Snape." Murmuró Harry. "Muy bien realidad. Y dado que soy un profesor imparcial, creo que lo recompensaré por su buen comportamiento actual. ¿Le gustaría venirse?"

"Sí, señor, por favor, señor." Dijo roncamente Severus.

"Muy bien." Dijo Harry.

Severus echó los brazos hacia atrás y comenzó a enderezarse, sólo para ser detenido por Harry presionando la parte baja de su espalda.

"Dije que podía venirse, no que pudiera moverse. Reanude la posición." Ordenó Harry.

Cuando Severus estaba una vez más inclinado sobre su escritorio, Harry le apuntó con un Encantamiento Adhesivo en ambas manos, luego se arrodilló detrás de él. Agarró con fuerza la base del dildo, y suavemente lo sacó de Severus, provocando un gemido. Se inclinó hacia delante y lamió el agujero de Severus unas cuantas veces, luego deslizó dos dedos en él, encontrándolo abierto y todavía húmedo.

"Qué puta." Susurró Harry, haciendo tijeras con los dedos. "¿A cuántos otros profesores se ha entregado?"

"Sólo a usted, señor." Dijo Severus.

"¿De verdad? Estoy sorprendido." Dijo Harry, agregando un tercer dedo.

Severus se echó hacia atrás en la mano de Harry. "Por favor..."

"¿Por favor qué, señor Snape?" Preguntó Harry.

"Por favor jodame, señor." Dijo Severus.

"Ya que suplica tan bellamente..."

Harry retiró su mano y desabrochó sus jeans. Sacó su pene de sus pantalones, lo acarició unas cuantas veces con su mano resbaladiza y empujó dentro hasta que sus bolas se presionaron firmemente contra las nalgas de Severus.

"Muévete, Harry." Gruñó Severus después de unos segundos de inacción.

"Usted no da las órdenes esta noche." Dijo Harry, incluso cuando comenzó a deslizarse hacia atrás.

Agarró las caderas de Severus y se enterró de nuevo. Pronto armó un ritmo rápido y estable, ajustando ligeramente su postura para poder golpear la próstata de Severus. Él extendió la mano para masturbar el pene de Severus, acariciándolo al ritmo de su empuje.

"Córrase cuando quiera." Jadeó.

Severus respondió bajando la cabeza con un gemido. Empujó hacia atrás contra el pene de Harry una vez, dos veces, y luego estaba apretando alrededor de Harry mientras llegaba al clímax, manchando el escritorio con su corrida. Harry soltó su pene y aceleró durante unos tres últimos movimientos vacilantes antes de correrse dentro de Severus. Apoyó la cabeza en uno de los omoplatos de Severus mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Si tienes la amabilidad de separarte, me gustaría despegarme de mi escritorio." Dijo Severus.

Harry rió y se retiró. Sacó su varita y deshizo los encantamientos adhesivos, luego los limpió a ambos y el escritorio. Severus se enderezó y estiró su espalda con una mueca antes de quitarse la corbata de Gryffindor.

"Eso fue interesante, pero prefiero cuando eres tú quien está inclinado sobre este escritorio. Mi espalda no es tan joven como la tuya." Dijo.

Harry bufó. "Te gusta ser el que está a cargo, quieres decir."

"Tienes que admitir que es un poco más creíble que tú haciéndote pasar por un profesor de Pociones."

"No es mi culpa." Dijo Harry, subiendo sus pantalones. "Tuve ese _horrible_ profesor cuando estaba en la escuela..."

Severus extendió la mano y tiró de Harry al ras contra él. "Cuidado, Potter o haré que te inclines sobre ese escritorio esta noche."

"¿Es eso una promesa?" Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

"Sí." Dijo Severus y luego lo besó perezosamente. "Solo dame un minuto para recuperarme."

* * *

Nota de la traductora:

En las notas originales (de la historia en ao3), la autora hace hincapié en que la historia no está para nada conectada con su serie **_Leo Inter Serpentes_ **(Sería bastante perturbador xd) Si no la han leído, se las recomiendo muchísimo (es un drarry, publicado en ao3)! Y alguien ya la está traduciendo al español (también en ao3)!

Espero que les haya gustado está traducción c:


End file.
